


Une mauvaise journée

by Versolite



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Beating, Gen, Hurt, Men Crying, Punching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: "Tu pense que je n’ai que ça à faire ? Tu reviens avec un foutu malentendu, avec des erreurs de calcul, et cette traînée qui te rit au nez. Tu me fais honte."Quand Jeremiah Rawson comprend que son frère a envoyé une brute battre Anne Lister, il tente de le confronter à ce propos. Mais ce n'était pas le jour pour être aussi imprudent...
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840) & Marian Lister, Christopher Rawson (1777-1849) & Jeremiah Rawson (1787-1839)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: ["I've had a really bad day"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112840) by [Versolite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite)



Il savait bien que la suggestion ne lui plairait pas.

Son frère le regarde avec un amusement agacé, secouant doucement la tête :

\- Vas-tu mettre ce sujet sur la table tous les jours ? Non, je ne paierai pas son prix à cette… _femme_. Ne t’inquiète pas à son sujet, je prends mes dispositions.

\- Bien sûr que si, je m’inquiète ! Tu nous mets tous les deux en danger, bon sang ! Donne-moi ton aval, et qu’on en finisse !

\- Ça n’arrivera pas.

Le poing du cadet se serre, ses muscles se tendent. Alors quoi, c’est tout ? Un ton catégorique, encore, sans plus d’explication, de garantie ou d’arguments ? Espère-t-il le renvoyer aussi facilement que Welly ? Jeremiah s’appuie brusquement sur la table, ramenant son attention à lui :

\- Ça ne va plus se passer comme ça.

\- Est-ce que tu serais en train de me menacer ? réplique froidement Christopher.

Non, ce coup-là, il le lui a trop fait. Baisser sa voix, se lever en s’approchant de lui jusqu’à ce que Jeremiah recule, ses stupides manœuvres d’intimidation, ça ne prend simplement plus. Le plus jeune frémit, mais se tient droit, ne cédant pas un pouce de terrain, alors l’autre hausse le ton, le faisant sursauter :

\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?!

\- J’essaie seulement de comprendre !

Sa voix vibre. Évidemment. Mais puisqu’il en est à plaider, autant poursuivre sur ce ton :

\- Si c’est découvert, notre famille…

\- Je te dis, articule l’aîné, que je prends mes dispositions.

\- Quel genre de disposition peut nous empêcher d’être mis en… ?

Il s’interrompt seul. L’air entendu de son frère est par trop familier.

Bien sûr, il n’ignore pas sa réputation. Personne ne connaît mieux ce qui se dit de Christopher Rawson que son cadet qui a, au dire de ses proches, toujours su faire mieux que ce désastre vivant. Et il le soupçonne d’avoir laissé bien des victimes dans son sillage, durant des affaires qui n’étaient pas de l’ordre de ses collaborations avec Jeremiah. En fait, il s’inquiète de plus en plus à ce sujet, étant donné l’état dans lequel il a vu Anne Lister lors d’un de leurs entretiens. La corrélation est bien trop évidente entre son état et son prix plus modéré.

Il est plus que temps qu’il confronte son frère à ce sujet.

\- Qu’as-tu fait à Anne Lister ?

Christopher l’observe, plissant les yeux. L’examen paraît l’amuser ; un léger sourire traverse ses traits, et il pose une main rassurante sur l’épaule de Jeremiah :

\- Tu te laisses facilement berner par cette femme, Jerry. J’ai presque l’impression qu’elle t’a monté la tête contre moi.

Jeremiah se dégage d’un mouvement, nauséeux.

\- Ressaisis-toi, le morigène Christopher. Que vas-tu imaginer ?

\- Quelqu’un l’a frappée. J’ai vu son état, à notre dernier entretien.

Le sourire de son frère fond tout à fait. Son froncement de sourcil paraît sincère, oui… comme toutes ses attitudes, en vérité. Il sait si bien mentir qu’à dire vrai, Jeremiah a bien conscience qu’il ne peut pas seulement soupçonner l’étendue de mensonges qu’il a pu tisser et de vérités qu’il a pu lui dissimuler. Il n’y a qu’à le voir parader devant Mère et leurs cousines…

\- Eh bien, quelqu’un d’autre aura découvert son sec…

\- Je sais que c’est toi, arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, nom de Dieu !

\- Jeremiah, ton attitude ne me plaît pas. J’ai vraiment eu une mauvaise journée. Ne m’énerve pas.

\- Tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même, pour ça.

Christopher l’écarte de son passage, et Jeremiah est contraint de le laisser le dépasser. Voir Christopher s’emparer de son verre met le feu aux poudres.

\- Ne bois pas maintenant, je suis en train de te parler.

\- Je viens de te dire que j’avais eu une sale journée, Jeremiah !

\- Je n’ai que ça, des sales journées, depuis le retour de Lister ! Tu ne me prends pas à boire pour autant. Que lui as-tu fait ? Qu’est-ce que tu m’as caché d’… ??

Le verre vole non loin de son crâne, et le bruit d’éclat le secoue. Il tend le bras par réflexe pour protéger son visage alors que Christopher s’empare de son épaule pour le secouer violemment :

\- _Tu me pousses à bout !_ hurle son frère.

La bouche de Jeremiah s’ouvre, mais il est incapable de dire un mot, en état de choc. Une poussée lui fait heurter le bureau, et tomber contre celui-ci. Il reste au sol, sonné ; un réflexe le fait tardivement s’emparer du rebord du meuble alors que Christopher le prend par le collet pour le faire se relever :

\- L-laisse-moi-

\- Ferme-la, Jeremiah. Ferme-la. Tu n’es même pas bon à ça.

Ses mains se serrent sur le vêtement, le refermant autour du cou de son frère. Jeremiah tente de se dégager de sa prise, en vain ; son souffle s’accélère désespérément lorsqu’il réalise qu’il commence à l’étrangler :

\- Christopher, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

Une autre secousse heurte son dos au bureau. Il n’ose plus parler, comprenant le message.

\- Ça fait un mois que je t’envoie négocier là-bas, et qu’est-ce que tu fais ? sourit Christopher avec une rage contrôlée. Est-ce que tu irais lui arracher un prix convenable sans me faire perdre mon temps ? Tu pense que je n’ai que ça à faire ? Tu reviens avec un foutu malentendu, avec des erreurs de calcul, et cette traînée qui te rit au nez. Tu me fais honte. Honte, Jeremiah. Arrête de parler. Tu me donnes envie de vomir.

Le cadet ferme ses yeux, haletant désespérément. Il n’arrive pas à se concentrer sur ce que lui dit Christopher, il tremble trop pour ça, et sa vision se remplit de lueur jaunes et de larmes brouillées. Il tousse, incapable de respirer convenablement, et trop terrifié de dire le moindre mot qui pourrait contrarier encore son frère, il se pétrifie. Seules ses respirations se font entendre, hors de son contrôle, et il va même jusqu’à réprimer ses larmes. Lentement, la prise se desserre, et l’autre homme s’écarte. Jeremiah s’appuie sur le bureau, portant une main à sa poitrine, traversé de tremblements incontrôlables. Nom de Dieu, qu’est-ce que c’était que… ?

Christopher ne doit pas se contenter de le voir lui obéir. C’est la seule explication rationnelle qui lui parvient quand un poing s’abat sur son dos, le précipitant au sol.

Il s’entend crier, et son corps se rétracte alors que le pied de son frère bute contre ses côtes.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps son calvaire dure. De longues heures, quelques secondes, impossible de le savoir ; les coups s’enchaînent et se répètent, l’écrasant, le battant de toutes parts. Il est incapable de penser, incapable de cesser de pleurer ; il a la seule certitude d’avoir enclenché un mécanisme qui ne cessera plus. Son frère va le tuer, c’est certain. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Il s’entend l’implorer d’abord, jusqu’à ce que sa voix disparaisse dans les hurlements, les plaintes et les hoquets. Il a mal. Aucune douleur traversée dans son existence n’est comparable à celle-là.

Lorsque Christopher lui ordonne, trois fois, de se relever, Jeremiah rassemble péniblement ses jambes sous son corps, et geint de douleur en s’appuyant au bureau. Il attend que d’autres coups pleuvent, et son corps se tend en s’y préparant, mais il n’entend qu’un simple « Va te nettoyer » glacial, et relève la tête à temps pour le suivre des yeux, alors qu’il quitte la salle.

Jeremiah s’effondre en sanglots dans le fauteuil quand la porte claque.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle écoute tante Anne et Père deviser.

Aujourd’hui, elle n’est pas particulièrement d’humeur à se joindre à la conversation ; les troubles des derniers jours et les humiliations assombrissent son humeur, et c’est à peine s’ils parviennent, au détour de certaines phrases, à lui faire amorcer un hochement de tête ou annoncer une banalité. De quoi leur garantir qu’elle est avec eux, qu’elle soutient le ton de leur discours, quel qu’il soit ; mais au fond d’elle-même, Marian Lister est simplement fatiguée. Avoir la paix, chose qui semble lui être interdite par tous dans ce bas monde, serait de bon goût. Mais elle doit encore accueillir Jeremiah Rawson en attendant le retour d’Anne, et écrire quelques lettres à ses amies, avant d’en avoir fini avec cette journée.

Après déjeuner, Père et elle passent au parloir alors que tante Anne monte se reposer. Elle lui fait un peu de lecture, revenant à l’article qu’il a lu ce matin, et tue le temps en parcourant les chroniques jusqu’à ce que, quelques minutes avant l’heure, trois coups se fassent entendre à la porte. Les pas du valet franchissent le couloir, la porte s’ouvre ; des banalités s’échangent, à voix trop basse pour qu’ils puissent l’entendre. Non pas qu’elle espionne, ce n’est pas commode. Marian a tout le temps de lisser machinalement ses jupons, avant de se lever pour accueillir le nouveau venu :

\- Monsieur Rawson, dit-elle.

\- Miss Lister, bonjour.

Jeremiah Rawson lui adresse un hochement de tête, et serre la main de son père. Un sourire se peint sur ses traits ; il reste debout, et fait un geste pour décliner lorsque Marian lui propose le fauteuil en face d’eux :

\- Merci, mais je devrais peut-être attendre votre sœur dans la salle voisine. Je ne voudrais pas vous… prendre de votre temps.

Il prend bien soin d’articuler, pour que le vieil homme comprenne. Un air réprobateur passe sur les traits de ce dernier :

\- Enfin, pas du tout, voyons. Asseyez-vous. Nous n’allons pas vous abandonner là.

\- D’ailleurs ma sœur ne sera peut-être pas là avant un quart d’heure, appuie Marian. Autant vous tenir compagnie.

Au fond d’elle, bien sûr, elle aurait préféré éviter ces mondanités. Elle ne trouve jamais quoi dire à cet homme, et elle est toujours bien trop embarrassée par les remarques que son père s’arrache pour faire la conversation ; mais elle n’est pas Anne, et il ne s’agit pas de se contenter de ce qu’il lui plaît. Un sourire amer lui vient aux lèvres, qu’elle réprime vite avant que l’hôte ne s’en pense le destinataire.

Aujourd’hui, l’attitude de leur hôte lui paraît plutôt curieuse. Si Jeremiah Rawson n’était pas aussi affable, elle le croirait presque mal à l’aise, à sa façon de se tenir raide, de regarder nerveusement autour de lui.

Elle s’inquiète soudain. Christopher Rawson lui avait parlé de l’acte de propriété, et… enfin, ce serait du vol, mais… cette demande étrange de Jeremiah, était-ce là un genre de stratagème raté afin de les écarter et pouvoir fouiller la pièce à loisir, et s’en emparer ? Elle reste interdite, considérant la possibilité avec effroi, tandis que son père et monsieur Rawson se mettent à se faire la conversation. Elle sourit, acquiesce à ce qu’ils disent, horrifiée au fond d’elle par cette hypothèse. Il s’agira d’en parler à Anne. C’est même impératif.

Elle croise son regard à plusieurs reprises. Il se laisse distraire autant qu’elle, acquiesçant à ce que dit monsieur Lister sans, elle s’en doute, enregistrer le moindre mot. Elle le scrute, sévère, et il toussote, penaud, et se reprend pour renchérir sur la parole du maître des lieux ; une bien meilleure attitude, dont Marian se félicite. Quand elle entend Anne rentrer, elle se sent victorieuse, en terrain conquis. Elles sont ici chez elles, et il est hors de question de laisser les Rawson interférer.

C’est du moins ce qu’elle se dit jusqu’à ce que l’homme se relève, lentement. Depuis l’instant où elle s’est mise à surveiller ses gestes, elle l’a vu plusieurs fois faire celui de porter la main à son col, sans l’achever. Tandis qu’il se met debout, sa main passe sur son côté. Ils entament leur entretien ; mais quelque chose semble étrange. La raideur dans l’attitude de l’homme ne fatigue pas, et il se tient étrangement sur ses jambes. La teneur du débat distrait Marian de la bizarrerie :

\- Monsieur Rawson, je pensais avoir déjà été assez indulgente la dernière fois qu’on s’est parlés, mais plus le temps passe, moins vous jouez franc-jeu. La route que vous avez faite boucher, vous ou votre frère, peu me chaut, en fait, se trouve sur mes terres. Autrement dit, vous avez usé de mes pierres, à travers je ne sais quel contrat avec Hinscliffe que je prendrai – très certainement – le temps d’examiner au tribunal. Je préfère encore vous avertir : je ne retrancherai pas encore mes positions. En fait, je considère de rehausser le prix.

\- J’entends bien, miss Lister, mais…

\- Que me veut encore votre frère ?

L’homme baisse le regard. Il y a quelque chose d’une froide certitude dans son attitude :

\- Il a prévu que vous me parleriez d’Hinscliffe. Il est tout à fait prêt à régler cette affaire devant un tribunal, de même que le reste.

Le regard d’Anne se plisse. L’homme est pâle, aussi glacial qu’il tente de paraître ; Marian retient un sourire lorsque sa sœur penche la tête, le regardant de haut en bas.

\- Eh bien, c’est affligeant, mais dans ce cas, vous me ferez savoir quand se tiendront les séances.

\- Madame Lister, attendez.

Elle s’est déjà emparée de la clochette pour la faire tinter, mais se retourne, importunée, lorsqu’il ajoute :

\- Je… je n’ai rien voulu de tout ça, je peux vous l’assurer.

\- Ce sont là les risques du métier, monsieur Rawson, réplique bravement Anne. J’y étais prête.

L’homme baisse la tête. Un chuchotis lui échappe ; Marian se sent horrifiée en lui voyant des larmes aux yeux.

\- Pardon ? dit Anne.

La cadette, elle, a parfaitement entendu.

\- R-rien. Veuillez m’excuser.

Marian se lève. Anne lui jette un regard, alors qu’elle appelle Jeremiah Rawson avant qu’il ne s’éloigne. Les indices lui semblaient déjà suffisamment interpellants, sans que le boitement s’y ajoute ; mais à présent, elle n’a plus peur de lui poser la main sur l’épaule pour le retenir :

\- Monsieur Rawson, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il inspire et s’écarte. Le temps est comme suspendu ; Père les suit des yeux, sans doute incapable de comprendre la moitié de leurs paroles confuses. Anne est prise de court, regardant tour à tour sa sœur et Rawson, cherchant à saisir la situation, et Marian et l’homme ne bougent pas, se fixant du regard. Jeremiah Rawson semble terrifié, mais aussi désespéré, et elle surveille sa main qui tremble légèrement, les larmes à ses yeux. Inutile d’attendre l’aval de sa sœur :

\- Asseyez-vous. Il vous faut peut-être un verre d’eau ?

Il hoche la tête machinalement.

\- S-s’il vous plaît. Veuillez m’excuser.

Marian transmet l’ordre, et l’observe, incertaine. Anne se ressaisit et reprend la parole :

\- Monsieur Rawson, vous feriez sans doute mieux de parler, s’il y a autre chose. Il n’est pas trop tard pour témoigner. Ça pourrait alléger votre peine.

Des paroles pragmatiques, qui font mouche. Il baisse les yeux, frémissant, et semble incapable de poser son regard :

\- J’ai… J’ai compris ce qu’il vous a fait, miss Lister. J’ai voulu le confronter à ce sujet.

Marian jette un regard à Anne, signifiant nettement « Ce qu’il t’a fait ? », mais sa sœur balaie la question d’un geste discret :

\- Continuez.

Les lèvres de monsieur Rawson deviennent un trait fin, alors qu’il tire son col et, levant légèrement la tête, leur laisse apercevoir des traces rosâtres dépassant de son vêtement. Marian détourne le regard ; ses pensées se précipitent. L’a-t-on étranglé ? Elle écoute, dans un vertige, sa sœur et lui poursuivre :

\- Que s’est-il passé exactement ?

\- Il… C’était il y a quelques heures, je… Je… je ne l’ai jamais vu dans cet état. Mais il… il était assurément dans un état second, je ne vois que…

\- Monsieur Rawson, votre frère est un alcoolique. Et il ne s’est pas contenté de porter la main sur vous, il a commandité que ce soit fait aussi pour moi.

Le verre d’eau arrive, leur laissant quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je… je n’aurais pas dû vous le montrer. Miss Lister, je vous en prie…

\- Restez assis.

\- Oh, à quoi bon… je suis fait, de toute façon… Il va me tuer, s-sitôt que je serais hors d’ici !

Marian serre les poings et s’interpose entre Anne et lui. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu’elle tenterait de défendre un Rawson, elle l’aurait difficilement cru ; mais le ton dans lequel part la conversation ne lui plaît pas, et pas davantage la physionomie repliée de l’homme :

\- Anne, une minute. Vous vous êtes fait examiner, monsieur Rawson ? lui demande-t-elle.

Il secoue la tête :

\- Il… il fallait que je règle cette affaire à la première heure…

\- Alors cessez vos jérémiades, vous deux ! Il faudrait peut-être vérifier avant tout cet interrogatoire s’il ne vous a pas fait de mal. C’est un médecin qu’on devrait appeler, avant cette absurdité de tribunal !

\- Que vous a-t-il fait, au juste ? s’impatiente Anne, déjà lasse de devoir jouer le jeu.

L’homme baisse les yeux, muet.

\- Il vous a étranglé ? Est-ce qu’il a porté la main sur vous ? (L’homme acquiesce, et sa sœur fronce les sourcils) Faites-moi voir.

Marian la regarde de travers, tandis qu’elle l’aide à se relever. Eugénie l’accompagne à une chambre d’amis à sa demande ; la cadette est médusée.

\- Enfin, Anne… ?

\- Les preuves importent, dans une cour de tribunal. Puisque Christopher Rawson tient à me tenir en justice, que ce soit au plus tôt. Avec un peu de chance, il aura laissé des empreintes durables sur son frère.

\- Pourrait-on espérer plutôt qu’il ne l’ait pas battu comme plâtre ?

Anne lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Bon sang, bien évidemment, Marian, je ne suis pas un monstre ! Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, j’aimerais autant pouvoir espérer me sortir gagnante de ce procès. Tu as bien vu dans quelle situation délicate ils nous ont mis. Il n’est pas l’heure d’être indulgentes. Alors allons voir si nous avons des preuves sur lesquelles travailler.


End file.
